


Of Pinks and Reds

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (sequel to Nothing Left Here to Say), Anal Sex, Anxious Thoughts, Beds, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Dirty Talk, Emotional, Emotions, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Gladnis, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Porn With Plot, Sequel, Sex, Sharing a Shower, Shower Sex, Showers, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: "Burst me into bloom I dare you to / Lose yourself in our embodiment / Ravage this palate of pinks and reds and dissolve into radiance" - Imogen Heap, "Entanglement" | A morning and quiet shower alone leads to confrontations that Ignis doesn't want to admit he's been avoiding: dealing with the struggle over whether to follow his heart, or his head?





	Of Pinks and Reds

**Author's Note:**

> I have this guilty pleasure of mood music/using song lyrics for my fics. In this case it's ["Entanglement" by Imogen Heap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYpXjjoPwf0); if you read my previous gladnis fic ([Nothing Left Here to Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490551) you'll notice that I also used song lyrics in the title and held said song as my mood piece too lol. This is the sequel fic! I may actually be onto a series of gladnis fics, please send some help ahaaa--

Without an alarm to wake him, Ignis found that he slept relatively fitfully, expecting the sound of a chirping phone chime to go off any second. He shuddered as a cool morning breeze drifted in through the window and reached for the blankets, realizing that another body was pressed close, perhaps a bit too close. After turning his head, Ignis realized that Gladio had fallen asleep next to him, hair disheveled — at least a sign of a good night’s rest.

Shifting carefully to not wake the sleeping man, Ignis reached over to the bedside table for his glasses and inspected them for dust before putting them on. Blinking as his eyes adjusted, he glanced around and realized that the two of them were alone in the room. Another quick look and he saw that both Noctis and Prompto had left their bags by the chairs, and made quite a mess in the surrounding area. Clothes, discarded food wrappers —yes, they’d definitely been here. Given the time, the two were probably hunting down some breakfast at the Mother of Pearl.

The quiet, during the day, was definitely odd. Ignis took his chance and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Since he’d fallen asleep still wearing yesterday’s outfit, the faint smell of smoke still lingered against his clothes and seemed to seep into his skin. While he didn’t mind the smell on certain others, he prefered to remain clean himself.

At least Ignis knew he could enjoy the hot water here before they set out again later in the week. Galdin’s hotel was well-equipped and the shower probably the largest he’d seen in a long while.

Closing the bathroom door as quietly as he could, Ignis paced over to the shower and pulled back the glass door so he could start the water running. Another interesting touch to the hotel’s choice of interior design, a welcome change from curtains. On the small stone shower bench rested a few bottles in a row—matching shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and some kind of interesting exfoliating sand scrub he hadn’t seen before. Briefly he considered trying it, if the luxury of his free time lasted.

To keep things neat, he easily slid out of his dirtied clothes and placed them into a centered laundry pile on the floor to be picked up for washing later. Ignis then removed his glasses and placed them on the sink’s countertop, taking a moment to lean in close and note to himself that the dark circles beneath his eyes still remained. Maybe after a cup of coffee, he might feel better on the inside than he appeared on the outside.

A relaxed sigh left him as he stepped into the shower and closed the door. Hot water rained down against his body and saved him from the chill of the morning.

Slicking his hair back, Ignis set about scrubbing a large amount of shampoo into his hair. After the day, or week rather, they had, he was definitely in need of a thorough wash. 

As he continued washing his hair, using another considerable amount of conditioner, Ignis felt the warm atmosphere around him change just a fraction, alerting him to a potential intruder upon his privacy. His suspicions were affirmed with a glance toward the bathroom door, where Gladio stood, arms crossed casually, head tilted to the side.

“‘Morning, Iggy.”

Ignis instinctually felt the need to cover himself but refrained from doing so, instead choosing to sit down on the bench and continue to let the shower’s hot water wash over him while crossing his arms to show his irritation.

“Good morning, Gladio.” After a long and awkward pause, Ignis added, “Are you waiting for the shower? I’m almost finished, in that case.”

Gladio shook his head and stepped closer, letting his shirt fall loose from his shoulders. He tossed the shirt into the pile of Ignis’ laundry and when he reached for his waistband, Ignis found himself blurting, “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Showering. You got a problem with that?”

“Yes, actually, I do! Do you  _ mind _ ?!”

“Not at all,” Gladio answered with a chuckle, slipping off his pants and boxers in one motion without another word.

Flustered beyond belief, Ignis turned his back and grumbled, “I don’t believe you, Gladiolus. You’re absolutely ridiculous.” It was a good thing the temperature of the water was turning his skin a shade pinker than usual, it worked in his favor because he could feel the obvious burning across his face and at his ears.

It wasn't like they hadn't been forced to share a shower before, as with some of the caravans where the hot water supply as well as their time was limited… but for Gladio to make the free choice to join him, Ignis’ discomfort aside, surprised him.

Without any other words, Gladio stepped into the shower. A pleased grunt left him as he joined Ignis beneath the water.

“Mm... Gods, I feel like it’s been forever. This feels great,” Gladio mused, eyes closed as his wet hair slicked down, slightly drifting across his forehead before he pushed it back.

“Yes, I’m sure it does, but… at least humor me for a moment, would you?”

“Mmh?”

“Why are you in here? You really are so impatient that you can’t wait another five minutes…?” Arms still crossed, Ignis found his leg bouncing in an unusually noticeable signal of his annoyance. Now really wasn’t the time. He thought he could enjoy a morning alone, in the quiet. Instead he was sharing a very uncomfortable shower with Gladio.

“If you want to put it that way, yeah, in that case, I guess I am.” Gladio’s smug grin painted easily across his face as he glanced down at Ignis, who almost rolled his eyes.

After a moment of thought, Ignis stilled. Perhaps this was Gladio’s way of checking in on him—albeit an odd one—but it was usually Ignis’ first and regrettable instinct to presume a defensive attitude was necessary. He hoped in the back of his mind that it wasn’t pushing the other man away. Was it too late to redeem himself?

“If… this is about last night, I apologize. I shouldn’t have acted so rashly.”

“I gotcha. You’ve had a lot to deal with. Anybody else’d have lost it by now. You, uh… know how to handle stuff better than most of us.”

Taking a step forward, Gladio turned to sit on the stone bench next to Ignis. The water easily trailed down his body, tracing the inklines of his tattoo before following gravity through the contours of his body, down, further down—

Ignis looked away before his mind could wander somewhere it shouldn’t go.

“What?” Gladio asked, taking notice of Ignis’ glances. “Did I say something?”

In a sudden move, Gladio reached toward Ignis to grab his shoulder, pulling his body to face him. Ignis blinked, worry dancing behind his eyes for a flash of a second.

“So, what, you’re ignoring me now?” Gladio asked, eyes staring deep, almost straight through Ignis no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure.

Ignis cleared his throat and gently pressed against Gladio’s slick chest with his palm, asking for space. He tried to ignore the sensation of Gladio’s strong heartbeat beneath his hand, and the resonating warmth against his own skin. “No, I’m not. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. That’s all. Nothing more...”

With that, Ignis decided his shower was over; but as he stood and reached for the tap, Gladio snatched his hand and used the leverage to switch their positions. It left Ignis bracing uncomfortably on one knee against the shower bench.

“What are you doing?!” Ignis snapped, flinching as Gladio gave his arm a testing, but gentle, tug. Unfortunately, it was true that Gladio had him bested when it came to physicality, so fighting him with a successful outcome was highly improbable.

Gladio muttered out a “sorry” and leaned close, pressing his chest to Ignis’ back and letting go of Ignis’ hand so he could instead pull him into a sort of half-hug. Ignis shivered, a quiet exhale of breath escaping when Gladio started nibbling lightly against the warm skin of his neck as if it were some form of unspoken apology.

“You… what are you up to? First, intruding on my shower… then shoving me around without any regard for my safety… and now this. What am I supposed to think?” It was very difficult to speak coherently, especially when Gladio’s hips began rubbing against his backside, and a considerable hardness began pressing against him in a slow but nearly destructive rhythm. A desperate plea for answer slipped past Ignis’ lips in the form of a whisper of the other man's name, just barely louder than the soft rush of water against their bodies. “ _ Gladiolus… _ ”

Gladio chuckled as he continued and let his hands trace their way down Ignis’ water-smoothed body, savoring the way Ignis trembled beneath his touch. “How about… you try not thinking at all? For once. Just let your body do the talking. I think it already wants to say something.”

Immediately Ignis opened his mouth to snap out a retort, but Gladio stopped him by a slightly harsher bite to a rather sensitive part of his neck. Much to Ignis’ chagrin he knew exactly what Gladio was referring to, and finally moved to cover the source of the growing problem, between his thighs.

“Yes, you’re quite right, I think my body is saying, ‘I want to get out of the shower’,” Ignis finally quipped through his teeth, fighting everything in his body to at least stay as level-headed as possible. Just ‘letting go’ as Gladio suggested sounded welcome at first, but it was extremely difficult for Ignis to think about. Simply put, thinking was his job. He couldn’t just drop his defenses whenever he felt overwhelmed—especially not if someone asked him to, either. Wouldn’t that be considered a sign of weakness?

“Alright, fine.” But with a devilish smirk, Gladio added, “Out of the shower, straight back to bed, huh?”

Ignis responded with a slight shrug, “Or perhaps we should get some breakfast, meet up with the others…”

“You afraid of being walked in on or something? Guess what, I've been ahead of you this whole time, Master Tactician.” Stepping close, Gladio pulled Ignis with him out into the bedroom, drawing each curtain with his other hand as they moved, a rush of white fabric dimming the room from sunny brightness to a soft glow. “Noct and Prompto went to go fishing at the dock. I saw them before I joined you.”

Ignis opened and closed his mouth several times, cut off at every opportunity to question Gladio’s surprising thoroughness.

“That’s right. How about you leave the thinking to me, for once? Just let go for a bit.” With a smirk Gladio directed Ignis by his arm against the bed, easily pinning him as his back pressed deep into the plush mattress. Leaning close, Ignis was expecting to be kissed, but Gladio lowered his head further to speak quietly against his ear. “You know, if you really don’t wanna do anything… that’s fine with me,” he started in a gentle tone, but Ignis decided to finish for him.

“No, I want to,” Ignis responded, reminded with an uncomfortable shuffle of his hips of the reason why. When Gladio responded in kind with a grind of his own, Ignis added, voice wavering, “But make it quick. I don’t want anyone walking in on us.”

“Gotcha. Come here.”

Their hips set a gaining rhythm, and as time passed Ignis found it progressively more difficult to keep his muted groans of pleasure restrained. In a moment of improvisation, he pulled Gladio into a kiss. Their tongues intertwined and soon Ignis nibbled at Gladio’s lower lip, asking for more, hoping to stay in control of himself. Gladio obliged and as they kissed, snuck a hand down to give Ignis’ ass a squeeze.

“You know, you're pretty hot when your hair's down like that,” Gladio breathed, squeezing a second time just because he knew Ignis seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Ah—”

All the words trapped inside Ignis’ head continued to haunt him, tumbling around through his mind despite the urge to distract himself; there was so much he wanted to say, but couldn't—how much longer would he last before bursting?

“You okay?” Gladio asked, planting a kiss of apology against Ignis’ shoulder, easing up on his hips for a moment to measure his partner's response. “...Iggy?”

“Y-Yes, I'm alright. It's… it's just…”

“What is it?” Gladio’s voice remained low, a gruff calmness unlike his usual tone. He let go of Ignis’ rear so he could pick him up easily—settling down in the bed once the blankets were draped around both of them. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no! Nothing like that,” Ignis rushed, finding himself unsure of how exactly to phrase what he was feeling. “I… I don't want to lose you, if... something happens. I care about you, Gladiolus. Deeply. More… more than I can bear and I feel selfish for it.”

The heartfelt words seemed to catch him off guard. Gladio blinked and looked down at Ignis, who watched as the emotions on his face changed from concern, to realization, to a warm confidence.

“It's alright. I'll admit, I've been a little selfish myself. You know me. I suck at talking. So I just… act instead. And… I didn't know if you felt the same way I did. If it was all just banter, some jokes, or something. Like with the others.”

Ignis frowned, a wash of guilt briefly overtaking him. “No… I do feel the same way. No jokes about it. I… I’ve loved you for so long, but I know that at the end of the day, my emotions have no place in the line of work we share. So I’ve been fighting myself mad wondering how I’m going to cope with such things. How long I can pretend denial is an accurate solution? This is the one thing I can’t seem to escape from no matter how hard I try… Gladio, what do I do? What  _ can  _ I do?”

It was incredibly unlike Ignis to ask for such help, to lay all of his inner thoughts out for Gladio to see so intimately, but Ignis felt like in the moment he had no other choice. They already passed the point of no return long ago, and Ignis knew he was severely losing himself in the situation, but it was too late to go back. Something in his heart continued to fight his head. And Gladio sensed it too, in the way he caressed Ignis’ cheek with one of his calloused hands and rested his forehead against Ignis’, closing his eyes.

“Remember what I said earlier?” Gladio asked, a smile in his voice as he spoke, “Leave the thinking to me. Don’t worry about anything, for a little while. I’ll take care of you.”

The next moments blurred as Gladio trapped Ignis in a kiss again, pressing the warmth of his body down easily against Ignis, enveloping him in warmth and a comfortable weight against his chest, like a blanket on a cold day. Ignis hadn’t realized his hips moved almost of their own accord, getting the better of his judgment as his body spoke what his lips couldn’t. When Gladio’s hand snuck down to close around him, Ignis gasped and shut his eyes tight, a shuddered gasp of surprise leaving him at the shock of heat and near-electric tingles that vibrated through his body at the touch.

“Just relax,” Gladio hummed against Ignis’ neck, giving him a soft nip of encouragement as he started a slow pace; though he already had Ignis practically writhing after just a few strokes he knew to hold back just enough, to let his partner lose himself truly in the sensation. “I’ve got you, Ignis. It’s alright to let go for a while. I’ll keep you safe.”

Ignis whispered out a desperate “yes” and did his best to do as Gladio asked of him, yet he still found it difficult. On his own, he couldn’t, but with Gladio’s help and distraction, slowly, Ignis began to relax. The feeling of surrendering himself to Gladio set off a few distant warnings in his mind, but in the moment, his own lack of clarity, he trusted Gladio far more than he trusted his own brain. 

Gladio moved slowly as the minutes ticked by, eyes locked on Ignis for any change in expression, making sure to check for pain. He knew that the last thing he wanted to cause Ignis was more hurt; he was only doing what he knew how to do, in his own way. He just knew that with Ignis in his care he had to be extra vigilant. He owed Ignis that much.

“Iggy?” Gladio asked after a moment of shifting, settling himself between Ignis’ hips in a more comfortable position. “You hanging in there?”

“Yes… it… feels good,” Ignis struggled, doing his best to match Gladio’s achingly paced movements with his own slight thrusts. It drove him crazy but he knew, this was for the best. Focus on the feeling, not the outcome, or what awaited them when the moment was gone. That became Ignis’ mantra for the time, as he continued reminding himself to make an attempt at staying relaxed.

With a smile and another nip at Ignis’ neck, this time leaving a slightly more visible mark, Gladio pressed his hips against Ignis to signal his own very prominent arousal. “You know… you’ve got me kinda worked up, and we haven’t even really done all that much. Guess I’m getting a bit carried away... if this keeps up, I, uh… well, I’d like to do something to make us both feel good. Only if you’re alright with that.”

In the moment Ignis found himself laughing, a surprising bubble of a chuckle passing his lips. “Surely you weren’t thinking of stopping now, when we’re both like this? Whatever happened to ‘taking care of me’? I suppose that fits into the phrase quite nicely! Please, do as you wish. I… I would like that, very much.”

“I’ll be gentle,” Gladio responded with a wink, to which Ignis swatted him lightly on the shoulder and smirked, just a slight twitch of the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, hush.”

For a while longer the two settled for a slow pace, savoring each moment, each second of contact they shared, the heat of their bodies grinding against each other sending the atmosphere around them into a kind of cloud of warmth, almost as if it were just the two of them, in their own world, in their own space without any worries. Soft moans punctuated the silence from both of them, both doing their best to provide the other with as much pleasure as possible. Ignis let his hands wander, nails lightly scratching Gladio’s back; Gladio kept stroking Ignis diligently, never once relenting despite the fact that Ignis’ surprisingly sharp nails sent unexpected shivers through his entire body.

Ignis had been too caught up in catching his breath after Gladio took a few agonizing moments to slip his fingers against a particularly sensitive patch of skin along his member; he hadn’t noticed Gladio briefly leaned away. It was the feeling of a wet, plasticky slickness and Gladio’s other hand against his leg that made Ignis realize exactly what Gladio was up to.

“You stopped,” Ignis whispered matter-of-factly, yet glanced down at Gladio to affirm his suspicions; Gladio was perched in a position of readiness to take him, sliding his tip temptingly against his ass but only at Ignis’ approval would he continue. “Keep going. Please.”

“You sure?” Gladio asked, aiding Ignis into a more suitable position once Ignis had nodded his consent. There seemed to be a battle playing out behind his eyes; whether or not to let his desire take control. Ignis knew the feeling a bit too well especially given the current circumstances. “Ignis… gods, it’s so hard to hold back…”

Now leaning heavily against the pillows, one leg tucked up close to his chest, Ignis found it a bit harder to look down at Gladio given the odd angling. With a smile of reassurance, Ignis spoke quietly, “Then, don’t hold back anymore. Come to me, give me everything, Gladiolus. Take me as you wish.”

With a sharp swear, Gladio pushed forward until his tip slipped easily into the tight warmth of Ignis’ ass. When Ignis bit back a noise of pain, Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis in an apologetic embrace. Yet when Ignis wrapped his legs around Gladio’s hips to pull him closer, Gladio took that as a sign to continue and gave his first gentle push, past another swear that set shivers through Ignis’ nerves.

“ _ Fuck, Ignis _ …”

The cry that left Ignis’ mouth was unrestrained, a wordless plea for more yet also an acknowledgement that he wasn’t sure if he could take it. He tried to form coherent words but nothing came to him. Not with the way Gladio experimentally shifted to find which angle worked best, the slight friction inside already starting to build up into an unbearable pleasure. The only thing Ignis’ body could settle for was using his hands to grasp for anything he could—in this case, a handful of Gladio’s hair and another set of nails down his back.

Gladio let out a pleased grunt, giving Ignis a light kiss on his lips before speaking breathily into his ear, “Feels good, huh?”

“Big—gods, you’re big—” was all Ignis managed to get out, before Gladio took his chance to thrust slightly deeper, devolving the rest of Ignis’ forgotten words into a slurred moan. “I don—hngh… ah…”

Just the state of pleasured disarray that Ignis was in was nearly enough for Gladio, but he held out. This was about the two of them, enjoying what time they had alone together, sharing an experience that both of them somehow knew they both needed more than anything.

“Oh, you’ll stretch, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Gladio said, making a point with a brief yet sharp thrust that earned him another rake of nails down his back. “Damn, you’re gonna draw blood. Suppose I’m due for a few new scars…”

Ignis found enough energy through his adrenaline to tug Gladio’s head sharply by his hair and bring their gazes to meet. Before Ignis could open his mouth to speak, Gladio knew exactly what he was going to say. The two seemed to share even more of a connection in their pleasure, bringing them to a new understanding of the way they worked together as a team. Yet Ignis’ voice persisted in Gladio’s mind as his half-lidded eyes stared up longingly into Gladio’s.

_ Just make me yours. _

It didn’t take but a second longer for Gladio to do just that, one deliberate, deep thrust enough to bring their hips together.

Though Ignis’ cry was silent, leaving his mouth open in a moment of shocked pleasure, he couldn’t hold back as his body gave out, everything spilling out of him and making quite a mess of both of them along with the sheets.

“I-I—” Immediately, Ignis felt fire in his cheeks, an embarrassment of testimony to his own lack of experience. Of course, he had experience… long ago, in a different time, a different life. But it was so many years ago, that Ignis had almost forgotten it had ever happened in the first place…

“Damn, Iggy, you okay?” Gladio asked, arms shaking visibly with the effort it took to not continue thrusting around the throbbing heat that entrapped him.

“I’m alright,” Ignis whispered, followed by, “I think, at least. You haven’t… yet… have you?”

“What? Did you want to keep going?”

“You’re already inside me, aren’t you?” Ignis gasped, a soft chuckle making its way through his exhausted lips. With a shaking hand he swiped across his forehead, wiping several beads of sweat away. “I think I can handle a bit more. It’s only fair.”

Though Ignis could see the struggle remaining in Gladio’s expression—the way his teeth clamped against his bottom lip as his eyes shut tight—Ignis did his best to guide Gladio to him, wrapping his legs just slightly tighter around his partner, the angle bringing him deeper. Gladio couldn’t stop himself as his body caught the better of him, his hips bucking sharply and a few more deep thrusts was all it took to send Gladio over the edge. Ignis watched, fascinated, as his body convulsed. Quickly Ignis brought him into a kiss, bodies pressing together in one last heated moment before Gladio’s movements ceased and he laid panting against the bed, still on top of Ignis.

“You still okay, Iggy?” Gladio managed past a groan and shuddered breaths, face and body a light shade of pink from his exertion.

“I don’t think you need to worry about me anymore,” Ignis responded with a laugh, “Are  _ you _ alright?”

“ _ Fuck _ yeah.”

The answer, though a simple one, was a very ‘Gladio’ answer. Even as Gladio slowly dragged himself into a sitting position to pull out of Ignis (very slowly, careful to avoid pain) and clean up—tossing everything into the closest trashcan—he still held that air of blunt satisfaction around him, knowing that he’d been able to do his job sufficiently. “How about we hop back in that shower, clean up, and get some—” he checked the clock for affirmation, “lunch?”

“First, though, one thing.” Ignis, after an alarmed glance at the mirror across the room, pat the empty space on the bed beside him. Gladio happily joined, face nuzzling against Ignis’ shoulder, oblivious to Ignis’ concern. “What in bloody blazes am I supposed to wear when I look like I was stung left and right by ants?”

“...Oh,” Gladio answered, face turning deep red, easily blushing the tips of his ears as well. “Well, uh… You’ve got that sleeveless turtleneck shirt from that shop in Lestallum right?”

“I look ridiculous in that, and you know it! It’s far too… form fitting.”

Gladio shrugged, chuckled, and in a swift moment turned to perch over Ignis again, pushing him easily against the bed. “Unless you wanna walk around with bandages on, I’d say go for the turtleneck. Besides, you’ll make everyone in town jealous. Not everyone can pull off one of those, you know.”

“Myself included, Gladiolus,” Ignis hesitated.

“Only for the day. Then we can figure out what to do. Besides, I’ve been dying to see you in that. You really thought I was gonna wait til you lost at poker to let me see you in it when it could have been part of my clever plot all along?” Coupled with an attempt at a cartoonish evil laugh, Ignis swatted him in light irritation.

“Let’s just shower. If the marks are still prominent by the time we get out, I’ll wear the shirt. Just… for gods’ sakes please don’t continue making jokes about it all night… Noct and Prompto will catch on.”

“So? Not their business what we do in our free time,” Gladio stated simply as he slipped out of the bed to step toward the bathroom, pausing at the door to wait for Ignis to join him. “I’ll get the shower started.”

“Two showers in one day, I believe that’s a record,” Ignis remarked as he swung his legs over the bed, piling the sheets with him as he went before meeting Gladio in front of the bathroom door. “And… we have to make a call for new sheets. We still have one more night.”

“Gotcha. After you,” Gladio said with a nod, opening the door with an overly regal gesture just to have a little fun.

Once the two were inside the bathroom and Gladio had closed the door, Ignis stepped close and looked into Gladio’s warm eyes. Gladio blinked in slight confusion, but Ignis spoke after a moment to clear it. “Thank you. For… taking care of me. After everything… I suppose ‘letting go’ every once in a while really can be healthy.”

“Love you too, Iggy. Now let’s get in that shower, I feel like I’m gonna freeze out here.”

“After you,” Ignis said with a slight smile at his lips, catching Gladio in an awkward but sincere embrace. The two shared one last kiss before stepping into the shower together, content with washing away the rest of their thoughts of the day in the clouds of steam that billowed around them.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what to put for end notes here; I really hope I can keep writing because even though I have to go back home and move into my apartment for college next week (yikes...) I do still want to make time to create things. I have so many wips I want to finish, I hope I can get them posted before my creative fuel goes dry again D: I gotta keep going!


End file.
